"Kurt Dempsey"
Summary An ex-lover returns and leads Christian to a sexaholics meeting while Sean and Julia deal with an unexpected pregnancy. Recap Sean and Christian meet Kurt Dempsey. He wants to marry his girlfriend, who is Japanese. Her parents are xenophobic and will not approve of any boyfriend who isn’t Japanese. Kurt wants to go through plastic surgery so he can look Japanese and gain the approval of her family. Julia is in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She looks into the mirror and can’t believe the results. Christian is at a bar/club with some of his friends. He is trying to convince his engaged friend that he isn’t monogamous until after “I do”. He goes and hits on a girl at the bar. Julia goes to class and gets a good test grade back. Jude asks her out to lunch. She denies him. Christian and Sean are in surgery removing tattoos off a man’s back. They discuss the relationship between love and getting a tattoo. Grace Santiago interrupts because a couple is waiting for a consult. Sean and Christian argue over who has to go and Christian ends up going. Christian and Grace consult Ellie Collins, a woman who has broken her nose in a car accident. Afterwards, Christian yells at her about not starting the consult without him. Then he blatantly checks out a woman in front of her. Sean and Julia are talking in the kitchen. She gets upset about how he became successful and she never got to use her potential. He tells her that he will support her through med school. She tells him that she is pregnant. Preparing for surgery, Sean tells Christian that Julia is pregnant. They talk about whether Sean and Julia should have the kid. They perform the surgery on Kurt Dempsey. Grace walks into Christian’s office to show him some paperwork. She walks in on him having sex with a woman on his desk. Afterwards, he meets Grace in the break room. Grace recommends that Christian goes to Sex-aholics Anonymous meetings. Sean finds Julia in bed doing homework. He tells her that he thinks they should have the baby. Julia likes being back in school and is feeling differently than Sean. He says that he will stay home and take care of the kids, while she goes to school and becomes a doctor. Christian is at a bar and receives a visit from Shelly Edwards, an ex-patient. She got surgery in exchange for sex. She asks if he can “freshen her up” with the same arrangement. He denies her which prompts her to offer her daughter, 2 for 1. Christian leaves and goes to an SA meeting. He goes to leave and meets a woman named Gina. He takes her out for drinks and seduces her. At the office, Sean tells Christian that they are going to have the baby and he needs at least 3 months of paternity leave. They perform surgery on Ellie Collins and she has scar tissue and bleeds too much. Christian approaches Grace about malpractice. Ellie Collins was not in a car accident. Sean and Julia go to get a checkup on the baby. Julia will have to stay in bed for 7 months until the baby is born or they will risk a miscarriage or early birth. Matt brings Julia lunch while she’s on the couch. They talk about her having another baby “she doesn’t want”. Christian and Grace confront Ellie about not being in an accident. They ask her if her husband, David, did it to her. He enters the room while they are talking. He admits to breaking her nose. Ellie says she forced David to break her nose. No doctors would operate on it since she had already had too many surgeries. David couldn’t stand to see her hate herself, so he broke her nose with a hammer. Julia is finishing a test at school. Jude asks her if she is ok after missing class for a few days. She almost faints and then asks Jude to take her to the hospital. Christian finds Grace at a bar. She is waiting for her date to show up. He apologizes for blaming her for Ellie Collins. They go back to his apartment and have sex. When they finish, she immediately gets up, changes and leaves. Christian is shocked. Sean and Julia arrive home from the hospital. Julia miscarried. Sean is upset that he was the only one who wanted the baby. Julia says she is relieved that they aren’t having the baby. Sean gets a call from the office. It is Leigh Moriata, Kurt Dempsey’s girlfriend. She calls to tell him they are engaged. Her mother didn’t believe the surgery but was so impressed that he loved her enough to change his appearance. She invites Sean to the wedding. The episode ends with Sean looking down while Julia sits in the other room silently. Music Guide